Remember Me This Way
by angelchicka
Summary: A fic about the movie CASPER. Just read it and tell me if you like it or not.


Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters from the movie Casper. I only own the idea to the story. But nothing else.  
  
Remember Me This Way  
  
Kat Harvey stopped her car abrubtly. She gazed up at the tall, rusted  
gate that loomed before the old drafty house. She had so many memories  
from that house. She and her father had spent a great deal of their   
lives there. And when Kat moved out when she went away to college  
Dr. Harvey stayed there alone, in the huge house till his death a week  
ago.  
*Well maybe not completely alone* Kat thought smiling to herself, as  
she drove up towards the house.   
Whipstaff Manor.  
  
"Hello? Where is everyone?" Kat put her bag down beside the front door.  
"Hello?? Uncle stretch? uncle fatso? uncle stinkie?"  
Suddenly three ghosts popped up from below the carpet,"BOO!"  
Kat, unstartled, just looked at them,"You guys cannot scare me. I lived  
with you for too long."  
"Awwwww come on Kat,"stretch whined,"we gotta scare someone."  
"Yah, no one ever comes to visit us."Fatso said sadly.  
"I wonder why??"stinkie said, clearly puzzled. But his name said it all.  
Kat chuckled to herself,"So how are you guys?"  
"We're ok. Its a pity about Dr.Harvey. We loved him like a goul."stretch   
said bowing his head.  
"Well, i'm just glad he didnt have to stick around. He had no   
unfinished business."Kat said.  
Kat glanced at the floor,"So wheres....um...Casper?"  
The ghostly trio nodded to the stairway and queitly dissapeared.  
A ghost came down the stairs,"Kat??"  
Kat looked up into the face of her best friend. She smiled at him.  
"Casper!"  
"Kat? Is that you? But...you're all grown up."Casper said, sadly.  
"Casper, I'm only 23. Thats hardly the peak of my age."Kat replied.  
"You look beautiful."Casper said with a hint of embarresment in his  
voice.  
"Well, thanks. You look......."Kat was at a loss for words.  
"Pale? Yah, I know. But it comes in the job description."Casper replied,  
briskly.  
The two of them stood silently for a few minutes.   
"Well, i guess i'll take my stuff up to my room."Kat picked up her bags  
and began to make her way up the stair,"Uh, wanna help?"  
Casper flew over to her and took a bag,"This way, miss.."  
The two walked to Kats old room. It looked the same as it did when Kat  
left when she was 19.   
Kat put her bags down on her bed and Casper set the one he was holding  
next to it. Kat walked to her night stand. There, was a picture of  
her long dead mother. Beside it was a picture of Kat and her dad. And   
beside that was a very very very very old picture of Casper when he   
was human.   
"I'll never ever forget my dad or my mom, you know. I'll remember exactly what their like until i die. Their smiles, their hair, the way they hugged me."Kat said, a tear running down her cheek.   
"I know."Casper replied quietly.  
"I didnt even get to say a final goodbye to him,"Kat cried.  
"Dr.Harvey knew what you would have said. He loved you so much." Casper drifted towards Kat, who now sat on her bed.  
"Kat?"he asked softly.  
Kat wiped tears off her cheeks,"Yes Casper?"  
"Will you forget me?"  
"Casper...of course not. I'll never forget you. You're my best friend. And if....you had been human, we could have been more."she said, fresh tears forming in her eyes.  
"Kat?"Caspers voice lowered to a whisper,"Can I keep you?"  
Kats eyes widened at the familiar phrase. She remembered........  
  
******  
A tall good looking blonde haired guy walked slowly down the long set of stairs into the bunch of 7th graders dancing in the room.   
He pushed throught the crowd to Kat. He smiled at her and took her hand to dance. She had no idea who he was, but she felt she knew him, from somewhere. He led her to an empty spot on the floor and pulled her into a slow dance.  
"(this is the song that plays) Every now and then, you'll find a special friend, who'll never lets us down. Who understands it all, reaches out each time we fall, your the best friend that i found. I know you cant stay. A part of you will never ever go away. Your heart will stay. I'll make a wish for you, and hope it will come true. That life will just be kind, to such a gentle mind. If you lose your way, think back on yesterday, remember me this way. Remember me this way."  
The good looking guy tightened his grip on Kat,"I told you i was a good dancer." he smiled and began to whisper,"Can I keep you?"  
Kat gasped, for the first time relizing the boy was her best friend, her ghost, her Casper. She gazed into his deep blue eyes for the rest of the song. Then when the song ended, Casper kissed her. Just before he turned back into a ghost.   
******  
  
Kat pulled herself out of her trance,"I remember you."  
"I remember you, too."Casper said,"Come on, i want to show you something."  
Casper grabbed Kats hand and led her towards his fathers labratory.   
When they got down there Kat looked around smiling,"I remember this place so well."  
"I've been wanting to show you something for so long now. I didnt finish it until you left for college and then when ever you came back, you were never around long enough for me too."Casper said quickly,"Do you remember the Labrinth?"  
Kat sucked in her breath. The Labrinth was a machine Caspers dad created to bring his son back to life. There was just enough substance for one. Kats dad had needed it more than Casper and Casper had let his only opertunaty for mortal life, go.   
"Yes I remember it,"Kat sighed.  
"Well ever since the night I gave your dad the potion, i've been working on it........I think I've created some more."  
Kat gasped loudly,"Casper!!! Do you think it will work?"  
"Well i hope it will."was the reply.  
"But Casper. You were only a 12 year old boy when you died. We'll be more than 10 years apart."Kat shrieked.  
"Oh but i've thought of that. I added a dial to the machine. I can set it to an age I want to be. We can be together."Casper looked at Kat for her response.  
Kat jumped to give Casper a cold air hug,"Well, try it now!"  
Casper floated into the chamber and left Kat to put in the new potion and turn the dials.   
"Make me, 24,"Casper shouted as Kat shut and locked the chamber.  
Kat put the new potion in its proper space and turned the age dial to 24. She pulled a lever and pushed a switch and then there was a whoosh of steam and everything stopped.   
Butterflys filled Kats stomach as she walked to the chamber door and slowly unlocked it, not knowing what to expect. She took a deep breath and pulled the handle and the door opened. There was a whoosh of steam and out walked......  
a tall good looking blonde haired guy. It was Casper. He looked exactly the same as when he was 12 but now he was much taller and less skinny.  
He pulled Kat into a hug,"Can I keep you?"  
Kat nodded and reached up to kiss him.  
  
Kat walked down the aisle wearing a long flowing white dress. At the end waited Casper smiling at her helplessly. She reached him and he grabbed her hand.   
"You look beautiful."he told her.  
Kat gazed at him, looking in his deep blue eyes.  
And even though the crowded church was silent, Kat could swear she heard music.......  
  
"Every now and then, you'll find a special friend, who'll never lets us down. Who understands it all, reaches out each time we fall, your the best friend that i found. I know you cant stay. A part of you will never ever go away. Your heart will stay. I'll make a wish for you, and hope it will come true. That life will just be kind, to such a gentle mind. If you lose your way, think back on yesterday, remember me this way. Remember me this way." 


End file.
